In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!
In Space, No One can Hear You SQUAWK! is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by Josh "My Grandpa is a Monster!". In this episode, Waddles discovers that the Penguins are part of a secret society for birds known as the New Bird Order, whose sole purpose is to stop alien invasions. Roles Starring: * Waddles * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Platypus Aliens Featuring: * Devious * Lab Rat * Pointy * Snorkels * Stretchy * Kingly Appearances (Birds): * Ace * Emmy * Pinkie * Tweets * Drake * Scoopy * Mag * Pecky * Peckia * DJ Flippers * Smith * Nugget * Venue * Flynn * Hatchy * Winora * Bro and Tyke * Pride and Envy * Hawkeye * Binky * Sciencie * All other HTF birds Appearances (Non-birds): * Spot (in Waddles' video game) * Chroma * Pop and Cub * 008 * Flaky * Josh * Biohazard * Petunia * GTFs Title Card The title appears on a starry background. Plot Waddles walks down a street at night, playing a handheld video game where he kills Spot clones. The system suddenly powers down and Waddles finds out that the battery is flat. He hears a chainsaw revving somewhere and sees Tweets appear behind him, ready to kill him. Waddles screams and runs away from him. Tweets chases Waddles, while Waddles claims that 'violence never solves anything'. Tweets insists that the sentence does not work on him. Waddles runs for cover in the Penguin HQ. Icy greets Waddles. Waddles tells him that a killer is after him. Icy responds to that by turning on the HQ cloaking device that turns the HQ, and everyone within it, invisible. Tweets sees that the HQ is not there and goes to murder another poor soul. Chroma walks down happily down the street until Tweets slices him up with a chainsaw. Icy turns off the cloaking device and tells Waddles that the HQ is protected by an up-to-date security system. Waddles presses another button, which sends out a giant mallet that squashes Tweets like a tin can. Waddles wonders how the Penguins could had afforded a system like that. Icy knows that it is time to tell Waddles the 'secret'. Freezer and Arcticus secretly nod at each other. Eggy was disappointed because he was going to play Arctic-opoly with them. Icy opens the tabletop and presses a button. A teleporter appears. Icy turns the dial to "Secret Headquarters". The teleporter activates and all the penguins walk through it. They reappear at a covert HQ. Waddles is fascinated by the size of the interior. Icy tells him that he and the Penguins, who are a team of 4, are actually members of a secret society for birds. Icy then tells him the name of it "The New Bird Order". Waddles walks through the HQ (passing Pinkie, Smith and Mag, who is having trouble with his keyboard) and discovers that every bird is there: even the one that he feeds once a week. Arcticus tells Waddles the main goal of this secret society: to stop alien invasions. Drake claims that they hate the aliens because they think they got bigger beaks than the birds. Pointy hears about this and believes his beak is bigger than the Platypus bills. Pointy asks Drake if he is listening to him, but Drake is busy with a fencing match with a bird robot. Waddles rolls his eyes. In space, the screen looks at a space station. Inside the space station, some Platypus Aliens are given orders to invade the Earth. The commander is revealed to be Devious. who is stroking his cat. The aliens leave and head for Earth. They fly in the wrong direction to Mars until Devious directs them to Earth. One Platypus spaceship has a family of 5: a father, a mother and three kids. The son asks the father if they attack the Earth, he can have a slime burger. The father agrees and the spaceship hits the Voyager 1 probe. At the New Bird Order HQ, everything is going well, until the alarm sounds. Scoopy looks in the telescope and discovers a fleet of Platypus spaceships heading for Earth. Binky insists it is time to be a hero, but Scoopy disagrees. A Platypus UFO lands on grass and some aliens come bursting out. Biohazard is walking down the street, chewing some bubblegum. He sees a Platypus Alien boy and asks if he wants to share some chewing gum with him. The Platypus Alien bites a large chunk out of Biohazard's head. Biohazard takes that as a "no" and collapses. In a park, Josh and Petunia are seen confessing their love for each other. A UFO fires a laser and vaporizes the couple to ash. Pop is seen walking with Cub until he catches his eyes on a female Platypus Alien. Waddles wonders how the New Bird Order is going to stop the aliens. Scoopy shows a giant slingshot, something that any bird will use. Waddles thinks it is a little cliched. Flynn, who is seen playing his smartphone, thinks so too. But the birds agree and line up. They first launch Pecky who pecks a spaceship's hull. Next, they launch Nugget, who busts into a spaceship and eats the aliens that are operating it. Next is Smith, who just bounced off a UFO. Finally, they launched Pride, who strangled an alien pilot with her swan neck. Ace is seen flying his airplane towards the fleet. But he is downed by a laser. Pinkie sees that they have lost Ace. In a park, another UFO lands and some aliens come for some Earthlings in a picnic area. Waddles calls up the military. As a result, tanks and helicopters appear and kill the aliens by firing missiles at them. Back at the NBO HQ, Kingly (the leader) congratulates the birds for stopping another invasion. They are looking forward to some ice cold sushi for breakfast and a chugging contest. Later, the NBO has a party, with DJ Flippers as the disc jockey. In space, the Platypus Alien masters are dismayed that their invasion didn't go well and plan a retaliation. Their next plan: kill the leader. They direct a death laser at Earth. It first hits and destroys Big Ben in London. They point the laser at a different direction and singe a flower that Pop was going to give to his extraterrestrial crush. They set the co-ordinates to the New Bird Order HQ. The laser is fired and Kingly is vaporized by it. All the birds gasp. Waddles feels depressed, until Icy reports him as the new leader of the NBO. Waddles is delighted. Icy tells all the birds his next plan: find the source of the alien invasions and destroy it. Eggy wonders what it is until Icy gets a call from Double-O-Eight. 008 has tracked down the source, a D-shaped space station. Waddles' main mission is to infiltrate the space station and kill whoever is in charge. Winora gives him the right outfit for the mission: a tuxedo. Icy believes it is dangerous for Waddles to alone, so he hired some operatives to go with him: Snorkels (codename: The Puffin), Pointy (codename: Sharp Beak) and Stretchy (codename: Long Neck). Waddles' codename is 051 Short Stuff. They climb aboard the NBO spaceship and set course to the space station. The spaceship launches. The rocket soon reaches the space station and enters its spaceport. The secret agents step out, disguised as Platypus Alien soldiers. The Platypus general sees that they are in uniform and salutes them. Later, they sneak within the main corridor to Devious's office. They walk past a security camera and a "Intruder Alert" alarm sounds. Some Platypus Alien security guards go after them. Waddles and the operatives fight and kill the guards (Snorkels stuffed a swordfish down on guard's throat, Pointy impaled several guards with his beak, Stretchy rips off one guard's head by twisting it off and Waddles guts another guard with a small knife. They reach the door to Devious's office, secured by a fingerprint scanning system. Pointy pecks it off and they enter through the door. Devious greets them in a menacing manner. Waddles wonders how Devious got all the money for the space station. Devious answers his question by showing a Platypus Alien mob boss. Devious asks the mob boss to dispose of one of the operatives. Stretchy stands by to protect Waddles. The mob boss has found the perfect target and apologizes for this and insists that "work is work". He uses a minigun to shoot Stretchy. Waddles looks after her while she dies in his wings. Lab Rat suddenly appears and tells Devious that the experiment is ready. Devious is ready to look at it. Lab Rat reveals it as a giant, hideous Platypus Alien mutant, called a Platymorph. Waddles, Pointy and Snorkels scream at the sight of it. Devious is impressed by Lab Rat's work and suddenly feels a pain in his chest. A small alien bursts out of his chest and kills him. The Platymorph roars and tears Pointy and Snorkels apart. Waddles knows what he must do next. He runs into a nearby door and comes out wearing a mech suit. Waddles activates the airlock, which sucks out Devious' corpse and Lab Rat too. The Platymorph was preparing to snack on the corpses of Stretchy, Pointy and Snorkels until Waddles tells it forcefully to get away from them. Waddles grabs the Platymorph and proceeds to throwing it out of the airlock. It still hangs on until Waddles breaks its hand with his foot. Waddles catches the escape pod and flies back to the NBO headquarters. Icy believes that the plan is a success. Waddles tells him that three operatives have died in the mission. Eggy goes ahead and hangs up pictures of Stretchy, Pointy and Snorkels on the Fallen Comrade gallery. 008 watches Waddles having a little loving with Pinkie (a happy ending). Pop is also watching it with his alien girlfriend. Pop ends the episode by turning the lights off. Deaths * Chroma is sliced up by Tweets. * Tweets was squashed like a tin can by a giant mallet. * Biohazard had a chunk of his head bitten off by a Platypus Alien * Josh and Petunia were vaporized. * Some aliens were eaten alive by Nugget. * An alien pilot was strangled by Pride. * All the aliens in the field were blasted with missiles. * Kingly was vaporized. * Some alien guards were maimed by Waddles, Pointy, Stretchy and Snorkels * Stretchy was shot to death. * Devious died when an alien burst through his chest. * Pointy and Snorkels were ripped apart by the Platymorph * Lab Rat and the Platymorph die when they get sucked out of the airlock. Trivia * Waddles' undercover outfit is a tuxedo, which is a reference to the 007 James Bond film franchise. * One Platypus Alien ship hits the Voyager 1 probe, which is the most distant man-made object in the universe. * The scene where the spies fight the guards is a reference to The Matrix. * The little alien that bursted out of Devious's chest and Lab Rat's experiment is a reference to the sci-fi film ''Aliens. ''The episode name is based on a phrase from the movie "In space, no one can hear you SCREAM!" * The name "New Bird Order" is a pun on "New World Order". * The way the NBO used to stop the aliens is a reference to the iOS game ''Angry Birds. '' * One board game Eggy suggests playing is "Arctic-opoly", which is a spoof of Monopoly. * Devious in this episode looks similar to Dr. Evil in Austin Powers. * Kingly mentions "Ice cold sushi for breakfast", which is a reference to the Penguins of Madagascar. He also mentions a "chugging contest", which is a callback to the SS IV episode Die and Let Die Again. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween